1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to multi-view video coding, and more particularly, to a method for image prediction of a multi-view video codec and a computer readable recording medium therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-view video codec is a video codec that outputs a plurality of images captured from different views as one or multiple compressed bitstreams. The multi-view video codec performs compression using a correlation between different views, i.e., inter-view correlation, as well as compression using spatial/temporal correlations, which is one of characteristics of a related-art video codec. In the multi-view video codec, a technique for effectively compressing images of different views must be added. However, in most cases, the related-art technique that uses the spatial/temporal correlation is still being used. In actuality, there is almost no technique that uses the inter-view correlation.
In the related art multi-view video codec employing the existing H.264 standard, temporal prediction is conducted to remove temporal redundancy between images, thereby improving coding efficiency. However, the related art multi-view video codec performs coding by using an image of a different view simply as a reference image, failing to perform inter-view motion compensation in due consideration of a disparity, which is a displacement value between views. Thus, improvement of coding efficiency is limited because no technique is used for removing inter-view redundancy between images.